An Unexpected Attraction
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Bloor's Academy is an all boy's school for Gifted boys, owned and run by the notoriously vicious Bloor family. And we all know what happens in all-boys schools. Manfred/Charlie Asa/Benjamen Tancred/Lysander Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Prologue Manfred Is Looking For You

**Prologue Manfred Is Looking For You**

"Charlie?" Fidelo called out, walking toward him quickly.

"Yes, Fidelo?"

"Manfred Bloor is looking for you."

"Why?" Charlie asked him, panic and some other unidentifiable emotion in his eyes now. "I haven't done anything to make him upset lately…"

"I don't know, but you should probably just go to him and get it over with.."

"Okay…"


	2. Chapter 1 I Fear Your Reaction

**Chapter 1 I Fear Your Reaction **

"_Bone_!" Manfred said to him loudly. "Get over here. _Now_."

Charlie nodded, not speaking as he followed him into his office.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. You've been acting weird lately, and I want to know why. What are you up to?"

"I-I'm not up to anything. I don't know what you're talking about…" Charlie stuttered, instinctively looking at the floor.

"I don't believe you. Look at me, Bone."

Charlie shuddered at his command, struggling to resist the lure of his soft voice.

"I c-can't… I'm scared…"

"You should be afraid of me. I know that you're hiding something from me."

"I-I have to… I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of what your reaction will be…"

Manfred frowned at his whispered explanation, confusion in his black eyes for the first time in his life.

"What are you talking about?"

Charlie sighed softly, his eyes closed as he lifted his head, opening them to look into Manfred's obediently, fearfully. Manfred drew on his powers as he looked back into Charlie's eyes, surprised when the younger boy didn't resist his prying into his thoughts.

Then he gasped softly, his mouth hanging open in shock at the wave of longing for him that flooded his mind from Charlie's. It was so intense that he barely prevented himself from swaying on his feet in response.

Charlie lowered his head, drawing in a ragged breath, terror in every line of his body.

"I-I'm sorry… Its just… I can't help it. How I feel about you, I mean… You're so kind, and beautiful, Manfred… I know I have no right to ask you this, but… I-I need you so badly… Please… I'll do anything that you want me to, I swear…"

Manfred's black eyes were still blank with shock, but he stepped forward to grip Charlie's shoulders in his hands gently, looking down at the boy's still-lowered face.

"Do you really understand what you're asking me for, Charlie?"

"No. At least, not completely… But, I care about you… And I trust you. I-I love you, Manfred…"

"Really? Hmm… I wonder what your friends would think if they heard you say that."

"I don't care. I'd go and tell them right now if I had your permission to do so…"

Manfred actually smiled at the boy's firm declaration, placing a hand under Charlie's chin, lifting his head up gently and looking into his eyes. Charlie blushed, finally relaxing, sighing in relief when Manfred moved to kiss his lips tenderly, the fingers of his left hand caressing the back of his neck as Charlie slipped his arms around Manfred's neck.

Then he broke the kiss, pulling back to look at Charlie with a smile.

"You have it. As soon as we tell our families, that is. They will accept it, trust me. My father and grandfather know that I've wanted you as a husband ever since I first met you, Charlie…"

"You have?" Charlie asked in surprise. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"You were too young. I thought that you still were, but… You came to me, so you must be ready to be loved by me, right?"

"Yes, I think so, Manfred…"

"Only think?"

"No," Charlie clarified quickly. "I know that I'm ready. I want you to hold me until the loneliness goes away. I need that, so much that it hurts. When I'm not around you, when I'm not here, all that I can think about is coming back here and seeing you again. All that I want is just to be with you. Nothing else matters to me… Poor Benjamin is getting pretty upset about my melancholy when I'm home. Especially since I won't tell him why. I don't feel like going anywhere with him anymore to do anything that used to be fun. Nothing is exciting without you, so why bother?"

"Oh, Charlie…" Manfred said, an unusual expression of caring on his dark-featured face as he opened his arms invitingly. "Come here, love."

Charlie went into his embrace willingly, laying his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes with a soft, contented sigh as Manfred drew him in still closer tenderly. They stood like that for a while in comfortable silence before the older boy broke the silence finally.

"Charlie?… Will you come to my room tonight? We can talk, sleep, whatever you want. I'll give you a pass so that you won't get in trouble for leaving the dorms. Will you please come and just be with me?"

"I will come, Manfred. I will always come to you when you ask it of me, I promise."


	3. Chapter 2 How Hard Could It Be?

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**I-Love-Trunks1 (Here's your update, finally! :)), ** **ThecuteBecky (Yes, I am going to finish it. I don't know when, but I am. I finish all my fics, no matter how long it takes me. :)),** **Homo Explosion (Wow.. O'o Your review encourages me. :) I'm glad that you like it, and here's your update finally. :) Enjoy! :))**

**Author's Note:**

**I am **_**SO SORRY **_**to all of you for taking so long to get this out, I just wasn't sure what to do, but, I do now, and it won't happen again, I promise. I'll do my best to update again soon, too. But, in the meantime, enjoy this long overdue update! :))**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 2 How Hard Could It Be?**

Fidelo watched in confusion as Charlie tossed a pair of his pajamas onto his bed from his bag along with a change of clothes and a comb and tooth brush, his cheeks flushed with color and his eyes bright with excitement as he gathered everything into his arms with an almost eager smile.

"Where are you going, Charlie?" he asked in concern. "If Matron catches you out after curfew, you'll be in for it big time."

"I'll be alright. I've got a hall pass. Matron can't touch me anymore. As for where I'm going, I can't tell you. At least, not right now."

"Why not? And how on earth did you manage that?" "Because I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone. Not yet."

"Promised who?"

"_Him_."

"_The him_?" the other boy asked incredulously, his eyes going wide with his astonishment. "The man who will "hold your heart in his hands" and "love you forever and ever"? That him?"

"Yes, _that him_," Charlie said with another smile, his expression unconsciously and completely smitten as he spoke. "And he definitely already holds my heart in his hands. We'll work on the forever part together."

"It's one of the older boys, then? That's why you have to go to another dorm to sleep with him?"

Charlie blinked, blushing when he comprehended Fidelo's questions. "Who said I would be sleeping with him? I never said I would be sleeping with him."

"I didn't mean sleep-sleep, Charlie, like sex, but you're taking your pajamas, a change of clothes, and your grooming items, which means that you are planning to spend at least part of the night sleeping in his arms, and in his bed, so I know that you must care about and love him. I also know, and trust, that you'll tell me who he is when you can, when the time is right for you both to let others know. I am one of your best friends, after all."

"Yes, you are," Charlie agreed, forcing himself not to think about how his friends would react when he finally told them that he was in love with Manfred Bloor, especially Fidelo.

The older boy did have a somewhat nasty reputation, though Charlie knew that it was mostly undeserved. However, he had absolutely no intention of informing anyone about his boyfriend's more sensitive side. That was for them alone to share and experience together.

"I'd better go. He'll be waiting for me. I'll see you in the morning at breakfast."

"Okay. See you then. Enjoy yourself, alright?"

"I know that I will," Charlie said with a grin, slipping out the door of the dorm with his overnight-bundle in his arms.

The minute he exited the room, Matron swept down on him like a large bat, and he wondered how boring her life was that she was so strict on all the boys, as though she had nothing better to do.

"Out after curfew again, Bone? Looks like it's more detention for you."

"I don't think so," Charlie said confidentially, reaching into his pocket for the letter that Manfred had written for him while balancing his small bundle on his other arm, holding it out to her.

She looked at him suspiciously, but she snatched it out of his hand and unfolded it, her eyes skimming over the page, widening as they did so.

"Is this for real, Charles?" she asked him, something that looked like awe on her face.

Charlie had never seen that look on his aunt's face at all, much less directed at him.

"Yes, it's for real."

"And you entered into this.. this engagement willingly?" she asked in disbelief. "You have always scorned our family's traditions."

"Not exactly," Charlie explained to her. "I scorned the fact that you three and grandma Bone just assumed that I would marry him, before I even came to the school and met him. But it's different now, because _I_ want him. And _he _wants me. We discussed it yesterday."

"Oh. Well, good. Run along, then. You mustn't keep him waiting." "Yes, I know. He'll never have to wait for me."

* * *

><p>Manfred's dark eyes looked up from his book when he heard a knock on his door, calling out to whomever it was to enter.<p>

He wasn't surprised when Charlie came in, his eyes shifting around the room nervously as he set his small bundle down on a nearby end table, his nervousness fading as he looked at Manfred with a completely smitten, soft smile as he walked closer to him.

The older boy set his book down on the mattress of his large bed beside him, holding out his arms to him with a smile. Charlie stepped into them without hesitation, sighing happily when they came around his waist tightly to hold him close.

"I missed you.." Charlie whispered softly, snuggling closer into his arms happily with a second contented sigh. "I missed you, too, Charlie," Manfred said truthfully, turning his head then to kiss the other boy's forehead tenderly. "I have news."

"Oh?.."

"Yes. My father and grandfather have approved our relationship, as I suspected that they would do when I told them. They have spoken to your family, as well. Your aunts and your grandmother Bone are very thrilled about it, if such a word can be used to describe those dour old birds. However, your father, mother, Grandmother Jones, and your uncle, Paton Yewbeam, are not very enthusiastic. They worry for you, because of who I am, or, rather, what my last name is.

Since we will, eventually, need their permission to marry, as you are underage, it would be well for you to speak with them on it when you return home for the weekend. It is not that I wouldn't be willing to wait until their permission is no longer necessary, I would wait for you, Charlie, if it was what you wanted of me, it is only that… I feel as though I have already waited a lifetime to be with you. I love you, Charlie Bone, and, I want you to be my husband, more then anything that I have ever wanted before in my life. I know that with our families, it probably won't be easy but, I don't want to allow _anything_ to stand in our way. Not even them. We belong together, I just know it."

"Oh.." Charlie stammered, blushing a deep-red color over his cheeks and the wide bridge of his nose quickly at the older boy's firm statement. "Oh, god, Manfred, I.. I love you, too, and, I don't want to wait any longer, either. I'll convince them, somehow. Even if I don't, though, if I can't manage it.. I want you to know, I won't let them stop me. I won't let anything, or anyone, stop me from becoming yours by Law. I'm already yours in every other way that it's possible to belong to someone, except for the physical aspect. As much as I don't want to, and I know that you probably don't either, it would most likely be best to wait for that until we can marry. They already wrongly think badly of you as it is, Manfred. I definitely don't want them to try to accuse you of taking advantage of me, too. I wouldn't let them do that, but I think it'd be better to avoid the problem altogether."

"I agree, Sweet Charlie," Manfred said, pulling him even closer to his larger body and kissing his smooth, soft lips gently for a reluctantly brief moment. "We will wait, as is only proper. I want them to think well of me, because they are your family. We have managed to restrain ourselves this long. How hard could it be?…"


	4. Chapter 3 Engagement

**Thank You for your reviews! : **

**I-Love-Trunks1 (Yes, this story will be male pregnancy. Whenever they get around to getting married, because Manfred doesen't want to do anything to dishonor Charlie, especially doing that before they're married, though neither of them know that's even possible, yet. ;)),**

**Backtolondon.**

**Author's Note: **

**Stay tuned in! : Next time, the confrontation with Charlie's family! ** **And, maybe with Benjamin and Fidelo, too. I haven't decided yet. :) **

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 3 Engagement, Leaving **_**Him**_** For The Weekend**

Charlie and his friends stood in front of the doors to Bloor's Academy for Gifted boys on Friday, waiting for them to be magically opened to freedom.

But for Charlie, it was like leaving freedom and returning to prison for the weekend. He knew that it was irrational, but he didn't want freedom anymore, not if he couldn't see Manfred.

His friends were all chattering and laughing together around him happily, but he had never felt more unhappy, or alone, then he did in this moment.

A hush suddenly fell over the hall as Manfred Bloor swept down the stairs dramatically to approach the doors, unlocking them with obvious reluctance, though not for the reasons that the other boy's thought.

Then he stepped back, and the boys all shoved their way through the doors eagerly. All but Charlie.

He stood before Manfred, visibly trembling, feeling as though he might burst into tears at any second, clearly not wanting to step through those open doors at all.

"Manfred.." he whispered, looking at him sadly. "I don't want to go.. not without you.." "I know, baby," Manfred replied sympathetically. "But, you must, for us. It's the only way. I don't want your family to think you my prisoner here."

Manfred was surprised when a soft cry of pain escaped Charlie, but he opened his arms quickly when the boy threw himself at him, clinging to him as he started to sob, weeping quietly against Manfred's chest as he spoke haltingly through his tears.

"Out t-there.. is the p-prison.. Here is w-where I am f-free.. only wi-with you.. I love you.. S-So much.. When I'm n-not with y-you.. I ca-can't breathe rig-right.."

"Oh, Charlie.." Manfred said softly, rocking the boy in his arms to try to soothe him, stroking his hair tenderly. "_Shh_, baby.. Everything is going to be alright, my Love.. It's only two days, then you'll be back, and in my arms again, safe from the cruel world outside these walls."

"I-It might as we-well be two y-years.." Charlie cried piteously, burrowing his head further into his boyfriend's chest with a quiet whimper of distress.

"Charlie, I.." Manfred said hesitantly. "I was going to wait until you came back after the weekend, but.. I think that both of us might need this reassurance.."

Charlie was puzzled as he lifted his head from Manfred's chest, watching the older man pull something out of his pocket, smiling up at Charlie after going down on one knee despite his fancy silk pants.

Charlie gasped when Manfred opened the black velvet, dark blue silk-lined box to reveal a wide sterling silver band, set within it's center three gems of a considerable size, an emerald, a ruby, and a sapphire lined up in a perfectly straight row across the top of the ring, shining beautifully in the light that spilled through the still open doors.

"Charles Lyell Bone," Manfred began calmly. "I know that you haven't known this for very long, but I've wanted you to be mine ever since I first laid my eyes on you, and I know now that you love me, as well. Will you accept this ring as a Token of our Bond of Love? Will you marry me?"

"_I will_," Charlie said firmly, tears pouring down his cheeks with his happiness. "I love you, so much.."

Manfred smiled again, slipping the band securely onto Charlie's ring finger on his left hand before standing up, handing Charlie the box and kissing his hand lovingly.

"I had one made for me, too. It's in the box, beneath the silk."

Charlie smiled brightly, retrieving the second ring from the box quickly, staring at it curiously. It was identical to Charlie's ring, except that the band was made of gold.

"I love you, Manfred Ezekiel Bloor. You're everything to me, my saving grace. Will you marry me?"

"_I will_."

Charlie slipped the ring onto Manfred's finger securely, then tilted his head back, angling his lips up for a kiss. Manfred smiled, reaching out to draw him close into his arms again, lowering his mouth down to his, kissing his sweet, gentle-hearted boyfriend tenderly.

Fidelo stood at the bottom of the steps outside the open doors of Bloor's Academy, wondering what was taking Charlie so long to come out.

All the other boy's had left ages ago, but Fidelo had offered his friend a ride home with him and his parents, which the other boy had accepted.

Fidelo finally crept stealthily back up the steps, peering around the doors cautiously so as not to be caught spying. The sight that met his suddenly wide eyes shocked him into immobility.

Manfred Bloor had his arms wrapped around Charlie, and the pair of them were kissing as though the world could end at any moment. Perhaps as soon as Charlie walked out those doors.

Finally, Manfred pulled back from the kiss with obvious reluctance, an amused smile on his dark face as Charlie's lips tried to follow his, the younger boy obviously wanting more, putting a fingertip on his mouth gently to stop him.

"Charlie.. You have to go," Manfred said sternly, though there was obvious sadness in his dark eyes as he spoke. "Your friend is waiting for you. Stick to the plan, and I'll see you in two days, my Love. Your family will worry if you delay any longer, baby. Go on, go."

Charlie sighed unhappily, but he nodded obediently.

"I love you, Manfred." "I love you, too, Char, now, please, go and reassure your family of my good intentions towards you, alright?"

"I will. I won't let them tear us apart."

* * *

><p>The ride home with Fidelo was completely silent, as though the car's other occupants all sensed how unhappy Charlie was to be returning to his family's home, and that he didn't want to talk.<p>

Fidelo watched him closely as his eyes shone with unshed tears as he fingered his new ring and near constantly reached up to touch his deep red, kiss swollen lips with eyes soft with both joy and sadness. Charlie only spoke once to thank Fidelo and his parents for the ride before getting out of their car and walking up the steps to his house, not even noticing when a rain of chestnuts from the tree bounced off his thick hair as he went inside reluctantly.

* * *

><p>His father, Lyell, his mother, Amy, his grandmother, Maisie, and his uncle Paton all met him at the door, his father saying to him with obvious concern, "We need to talk, Charlie."<p>

"I know, father," Charlie said in reply, looking tired and sad to the observant eyes of his family. "But, can it please wait until tomorrow?.. I.. I don't feel very well.."

His father nodded wordlessly, surprised at how grown up he sounded, all of them watching him disappear with his bag up the stairs to his bedroom.

Charlie Bone cried himself to sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 4 The Discussion

**Thank You for your review! :**

**I-Love-Trunks1**

**Author's Note: **

**I'm sorry for the wait on this, and, I know that it's short, I'm sorry for that, too. I'll try my best to make the next one longer for you guys, okay?.. :)**

**Also, I've decided to officially Dedicate this story to my new friend Asa M.** **So, Asa, Sweetie, this is your story now! Enjoy! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~ **

**Chapter 4 The "Discussion"**

Charlie went reluctantly to answer the door the next morning after breakfast, opening it with a dejected sigh to find his friend Benjaman standing there with a wide smile on his face, his dog Runner Bean standing by his feet, his tail wagging like crazy as he barked out an excited greeting to Charlie.

"Hey, Runner," Charlie acknowledged, patting the dog's head absentmindedly. "Hey Benjaman. I can't go out with you anywhere. I'm not allowed to leave the house today until my family and I have a talk."

"Oh," Benjaman said, looking abruptly unhappy at his explanation, his previous smile slipping away now. "Okay, I understand. Will I see you tomorrow before you leave again?.." "I'll try to go with you for a walk later today, if I'm not too tired. I didn't get very much sleep last night, but I'll try."

"Promise?.." his friend asked him, his eyes hopeful as he looked at Charlie almost imploringly. "I promise, yes." "Good," Benjaman said firmly, his happy grin back in place. "Call me later when you want me to come back over, okay?"

"I will."

Charlie sat on the sofa in the living room, his parents, uncle, and grandmother Jones gathered around him in various chairs throughout the space.

"Charlie," Lyell Bone, his father, ended the tense silence now to speak. "All of us were very concerned for you when we received a letter from Bloor's Academy this week that you and Manfred Bloor have formed an.. attachment to each other. A relationship that seems to go past the point of friends. Is it true, son?"

"Yes," Charlie said in reply, meeting his father's eyes calmly. "It's true."

"_Oh_, _Charlie_!" Amy Bone gasped, her eyes wide with her fears for her child's safety. "Is he forcing you to go along with this? Has he violated you?.."

Charlie blinked, his eyes widening as he blushed under their concerned glances.

"_No_," Charlie said firmly, shaking his head as his cheeks burned with the heat of his embarrassment at his mother's questions. "Manfred would _never_ do that, mother. He loves me."

"Oh my.." grandma Maisie said in shock.

"This is worse then we thought," Charlie's uncle, Paton Yewbeam spoke. "He must be under Manfred's enchantment."

"I am not!" Charlie protested quickly. "There's no enchantment! _I love him_!"

"We can't let him go back to that school," Lyell said to the other three, causing them to nod in agreement. "No matter what."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Charlie snapped, standing up from the sofa now so that he stood above the adults. "I've not been hypnotized, damn you! _I'm in love_!"

"Stop acting like a child, Charlie," Maisie said firmly.

"How can I when you're the ones that are treating me like a child? You're not listening to me at all. This isn't a discussion; it's an attack that I have done nothing to deserve. I may not be of age yet, but who I chose to love is my choice, not yours. And if you want to try to keep me away from Bloor's Academy, _that_ is your choice, but I'll tell you all right now that it won't make one speck of difference in the outcome. I _love_ Manfred," Charlie repeated once more, lifting up his left hand to proudly show the group his ring.

"We're engaged to be married, and whether I have to wait one year or ten, we _will_ be married. You can't possibly hope to keep me trapped forever, and that's what you'd have to do to even attempt it, but _nothing_, not even that, will keep me from where I belong. _In his arms_. I didn't want it this way.. I wanted you to be happy for me.. I thought that was what family was supposed to do. That's what you've taught me all these years. I'm going over to Benjaman's house now. Don't try to talk to me until you're done being selfish."

Charlie turned and left the living while the four of them stared in shock at each other, and the silence after he opened and then closed the front door was deafening in it's intensity.

* * *

><p>Benjaman was surprised when he heard a knocking at his front door, Runner Bean following after him excitedly when he went to answer it quickly.<p>

Charlie Bone stood there, an angry look on his face, eyes wide and containing pain, his nostrils flared as he panted slightly, but his voice was level, almost emotionless when he finally spoke to his friend.

"Hey, Ben. How about that walk?"

"Of course, Charlie."

"So, um, Charlie.." Benjaman said quietly where they were walking together through their favorite park with Runner Bean trailing after them and sniffing everything that came into his line of sight energetically.

"There's.. Something that I want to tell you.."

"I want to tell you something, too."

"You go first."

"Okay," Charlie said with a nod, smiling for the first time since he had come home for the weekend, lifting his left hand to show him his beautiful ring. "I'm engaged."

"You're.. _engaged_?.." Benjaman gasped in obvious shock.

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful, Ben? I'm so happy! I love him so much!"

Benjaman was about to answer when Runner Bean started to bark, causing the walking boys to both stop and look up, both of them seeing two male figures that stood several feet in front of them.

One of them had jet-black hair and eyes, the other dark red hair.

"_Manfred_!" Charlie gasped, feeling breathless with his sudden joy, running quickly into the older man's open, and outstretched arms, sighing happily as those strong appendages closed tightly around him, making him feel content and safe for the first time since leaving them yesterday. "_I've missed you so much_!"

"It has not even been a day yet, Charlie," Manfred said with a loving, tolerant smile, his beloved lips brushing Charlie's soft brown hair as he spoke before he kissed his forehead tenderly.

"No, I fell into a fairy ring and it's been a thousand years," Charlie tried to tease him, but the effect was ruined when his face crumpled slightly as he dissolved into tears of joy against his fiancés chest.

"Now, I know that for what it really is," Manfred teased him more successfully.

"What?.."

"A white lie, or maybe just a fib. You know how I know that?"

"No."

"Because there's no way you'd ever waste your time dancing with some loose fairy girl for a thousand years when you've got me to hold you."

Charlie burst into laughter, Manfred smiling with soft black eyes as the numerous giggles escaped the younger boy in helpless response to him.

Benjaman shifted closer to the red haired boy without realizing it, all his attentions focused on Charlie where he was wrapped in the dark haired man's arms that he assumed from his reaction was his fiancé and apparently loving every millisecond of it.

The other boy was similarly preoccupied, but all his attention was focused on this Manfred character, briefly acknowledging the boy at his side with an introduction, though neither of their eyes ever left the happy couple.

"I'm Asa. Asa Pike."

"I'm Benjaman. Benjaman Brown."


	6. Chapter 5 Tears Of Pain

**Thank You for your reviews!:**

**Backtolondon, I-Love-Trunks1, Hootinan, Kissmygrits95 (3)**

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry that I took so long to update this story, but, I can promise that it won't happen again, because I only have three active stories left now. Yay! :)**

**But, anyway, enjoy the chapter, and watch for the next update! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 5 Tears Of Pain, Leaving, Ice Cream**

"Ben," Charlie called to his friend from where he stood at Manfred's side, the dark-haired man's right arm around his waist. "Come meet Manfred."

"I don't want to," Ben replied, and Runner Bean nodded his furry head as though in agreement with his master.

"What? Why?" Charlie asked him in obvious perplexity.

"Because, I don't like him," Ben said, earning a look of shock from Charlie, a blank stare from Manfred's dark eyes, and an understanding, sympathetic look from Asa where he stood beside him.

"You don't even know him, Ben," Charlie snapped, obviously hurt that his best friend didn't want to meet his fiancé.

"_I don't have to_!" Benjaman hissed back, Runner Bean nudging his head with his nose as Ben's eyes filled with tears of clear anguish. "_He stole_ _you from me_!"

Then Benjaman turned to run from the group, Runner following him until they were out of sight. Charlie looked frozen where he stood at Manfred's side, stunned by the implications of the other boy's statement.

"Ben.." he said softly, feeling Manfred's arm tighten around his waist to comfort him. "I.. I didn't even know that he felt that way for me.."

* * *

><p>Benjaman ran, unable to see where he was going through the tears, though he knew that Runner Bean ran beside him because he felt the wind of his passage. Then he tripped over something in his path, falling to the ground as he cried, his breath leaving him in loud sobs that wracked his chest painfully, Runner Bean licking his left hand to try to soothe his master.<p>

"Benjaman! Benjaman, where are you?" "Go away, Charlie!" Benjaman yelled, scrubbing at the ceaseless tears that flowed down his cheeks with his hands after pushing himself up to a sitting position. "I hate you!"

"It's not Charlie," a soft voice said in reply, and Ben was surprised when Asa appeared, the man walking toward him slowly as though unsure of the welcome that he would receive, holding out his right hand to the fallen boy to help him up.

Benjaman ignored his hand, staring up at him wordlessly, but he didn't appear to take offense as he lowered it back to his side and sank down to sit on the grass beside him, uncaring about his nice, clean white pants as he spoke to him quietly.

"I'm sorry, Benjaman."

"What for?.." Ben asked him with wet eyes. "It's not your fault."

"No, it isn't, but I know how you feel, because I love Manfred."

"..Oh. And he doesn't know it?"

"No, he knows. But it doesn't make any difference."

"You mean he doesn't care?" Ben asked him in shock.

"No, he cares, because we're friends, it just doesn't make any difference. He loves Charlie with all his heart. He's all that he can see. Charlie is the same. I saw how he reacted when Manfred proposed. It was as though no one else was in the room. No one was, of course, but that's irrelevant. It would not have mattered if there had been. He cares about me, but he loves Charlie. For him, it's that simple."

"Then.. What are you going to do now?"

"Find someone else to love, I suppose."

"You make it sound so easy," Benjaman stated, wiping at his wet lashes with his fingers now.

"I didn't say that it would be easy," Asa murmured softly, absently brushing a loose strand of red hair back behind his right ear with his fingers. "I love him. But I can't spend the rest of my life alone. I need someone to love."

Ben opened his mouth to speak then, but before he could, Charlie called out to him. "Ben! Please, come here and talk to me."

Manfred stood behind him, his hand holding Charlie's smaller one, their fingers linked together intricately.

"I don't want to," he answered, his eyes never leaving Asa's face where the other boy sat across from him.

"Please, Ben," Charlie pleaded with him. "You're my friend. I'm confused, and I don't understand what's going on here. You never told me that you felt more then friendship for me."

"I was going to try and tell you, but then _he _showed up. Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore. It's obvious that you'll never love me. Not the way that you love _him_."

"No, but I do love you, Ben."

Charlie moved back then, and Manfred released his hand so that he could slip his arms around Charlie's waist from behind.

"I'm sorry, but I still want to be friends, Ben. Please, tell my parents that I'm gone? That I went back to Bloor's of my own free will? They might not believe you, but I can't let them stop me from being with Manfred. I love him too much to be parted from him for long."

Benjaman nodded wordlessly, and Charlie smiled gratefully, walking away with Manfred while Asa stayed beside Ben where he still sat on the ground there near to him.

"Benjaman?"

"Yes, Asa?"

"How about we go and get some ice cream? My treat."

"..Okay," Ben answered as the other boy stood, accepting his hand up this time by placing his own hand on the outstretched palm, not letting go even as they started walking together with Runner Bean following after them with a soft, happy woof. "That sounds good."


	7. Chapter 6 The Ice Cream Incident

**Thank You for your reviews!:**

**I-Love-Trunks1,** **bebo**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 6 The Ice Cream Incident**

Asa sat across from Benjaman at a tiny round table outside an ice cream place that they'd walked to together, Runner Bean lying nearby enjoying his own plain vanilla cone.

Asa's eyes never left the younger boy's face as they enjoyed their dripping ice cream cones, transfixed as Ben's small pink tongue lapped at his cone contentedly.

Then he sighed when it dripped onto the fingers of his left hand, about to reach for a napkin from the holder when Asa grabbed his hand quickly, frozen with shock when he lifted it to his mouth, closing his soft lips over Ben's messy fingers, licking them clean of ice cream while his eyes smoldered with restrained interest as he looked over at him.

Ben blushed in response, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment as a soft moan escaped his throat, unable to prevent the reaction, visibly trembling as Asa drew his hand back with his own, releasing Benjaman's fingers from his mouth with obvious reluctance, smiling at Ben's bewildered expression.

"A-Asa.. Wh-What?.." he asked him, his voice shaking, confusion obvious in his eyes.

"I've decided," Asa answered in a soft, slightly husky tone, his expression serious.

"D-Decided?.. Decided ab-about what?.."

"I'm going to win your heart, Benjaman Brown. I intend to make you mine."

"_Asa_!" Benjaman gasped, his face burning at the man's forwardness, causing Runner Bean to raise his head, his ears swiveling almost as though he were listening to their conversation. "I.. It's too soon.. After Charlie.. I'm not ready.."

"I know, Ben, and I understand. I promise you that I will be the most patient and attentive beau anyone's ever had. I'd never force you into anything that you didn't want. I want you to love me, not to fear me. Do you want to go see a movie with me?.."

"I don't- I.. Alright.. When?"

"I'm free now."

"..Okay."

The two boy's finished their ice cream, walking Runner Bean back to Ben's house before leaving again to go to a movie together.

"I had a good time tonight," Benjaman said to Asa with a slight smile where they stood on his front porch in the fading light.

"As did I," Asa replied with a grin, his expression turning serious as he asked him quietly, "May I kiss you, Benjaman?.."

"I.. Well.. Maybe just a short one?"

"Fair enough."

Asa leaned in, Benjaman's eyes fluttering closed as their lips touched in a brief, chaste kiss, pulling back after only a few minutes of contact to ask, "May I see you next weekend, Ben?.."

"I'd like that.."

"It's a date."

Benjaman flushed at that, nodding with a smile before going inside to call Charlie's parents and let them know that their son would not be returning home tonight.


	8. Chapter 7 The Wedding

**Thank You for your review!:**

**I-Love-Trunks1**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 7 The Wedding**

"Charlie, are you sure that running away from your home to be with me was a good idea?"

Charlie smiled as he looked up at Manfred, though his answer was serious. "I didn't run away from home. Not really. You _are_ my home. Besides, what was I supposed to do? They wouldn't listen to me. They were treating me like a child, instead of a man grown enough at least to know his own mind, and heart. They think that you've hypnotized me. I love you, and I will not give you up. If they wish to spend time with me here, then they will have to accept your place in my life. It's that simple."

"Are you really sure that that's what you want? I don't want you to cause a rift between you and your family."

"My family has been divided for years, Manfred. I'm sort of just.. switching sides. _For you_. I don't want to hurt them, I love them. But I am sure of you. I love you more. I belong with you, to you."

"_Oh_, _Charlie_.. I love you, too. May I kiss you, my Love?"

Charlie blushed, but he nodded, his lips parting slightly as Manfred took hold of his chin gently with the fingers of his right hand, angling his face up as he lowered his own down the several inches necessary to press his lips to Charlie's tenderly, pulling back reluctantly to look down at him with soft dark eyes.

"Shall we go down to the kitchens to locate some dinner?" Manfred suggested, smiling down at him.

Charlie blinked, nodding with a grin up at him. "I am a little hungry.."

Manfred sat close beside Charlie at a small round table in the room where the Bloor's Boy's Academy students normally ate their meals, the couple smiling at each other and laughing as they fed each other bits and pieces of food, Charlie giggling and blushing as Manfred's fingers traced over his lower lip lightly.

Suddenly, their encounter turned heated, Charlie's lips parting as the older boy's fingers fell away and Manfred leaned in even closer to kiss him once again, pulling back in surprise when Charlie whimpered softly against his mouth, his expression warm and imploring, eyes half shuttered as he stared up at Manfred almost helplessly. "God, Manfred, I wish that I could touch you.. I mean _really touch _you.. I love you, _so much_.."

"I love you, too, Charlie. You know that. And I want to touch you, _really touch_ you, so badly. But, you deserve the honor of being my spouse before I take your innocence. I want to honor you, Charlie."

"I know, Manfred, I know."

The older boy smiled, wrapping his arms around Charlie's waist, pulling him close into his body and resting his chin on top of his head with a smile.

* * *

><p>Billy Raven walked into the dining hall with Ezekiel's dog, Blessed, on his heels, a soft gasp escaping him as he stopped dead in his tracks, his small red eyes going wide at the unexpected, shocking sight of Manfred Bloor and Charlie Bone cuddling each other at a small round table, feeding each other and laughing happily, kissing each other and whispering in softly murmured tones that Billy couldn't make out.<p>

Then Blessed broke his stare as he wolfed softly, drawing Manfred and Charlie's eyes to Billy's shocked expression.

"_Billy_!" Charlie squeaked, his face flushing with his embarrassment at being caught kissing Manfred, obviously worried about what the younger boy might say to their other friends about it. "Billy Raven," Manfred said softly, motioning him over to join them, inclining his head at the only remaining empty chair. "Sit."

Billy sat.

Blessed laid down at his feet with a huffing-sigh sound, Billy squirming a little in his chair, one hand fiddling with his short white hair, uncomfortable under Manfred's dark-eyed gaze.

"Billy," Manfred said in a low voice, causing Billy to look up in surprise at the obvious caring contained in his words. "It is.. very important that you do not tell anyone about this. Charlie is not ready for the other boys to know about us yet. He needs time to tell them in his own way. Will you give him that time?"

Billy blinked at the man's explanation, nodding slowly.

"Alright. I promise that I won't say anything. I can't speak for Gabriel and Fidelo, but Lysander and Tancred are a couple."

"They are?.." Charlie asked in obvious surprise.

"Yes. It's not that they're hiding it really, just that they don't want to deal with prejudice over their relationship. Unfortunately, that stuff still happens. They told me so when I found out about them."

"I feel the same. Thank you for not saying anything to the others."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Lyell Bone, his wife, her mother Maisie, and Paton Yewbeam stood in front of Ezekiel Bloor where the old man, Manfred's grandfather, sat before the large gray stone fireplace in his wheelchair, the warm flames casting wavy light over his weathered face, a thick wool blanket spread over his lap to keep the thin-skinned man warm.<p>

"I know why you have come," Ezekiel rasped, shivering visibly despite the fire and blanket, gesturing to a small love seat nearby, and two chairs. "Have a seat."

The four of them looked at each other in surprise, but they didn't sit, standing together as a unit, obviously ready to fight. Ezekiel lost his patience then. "I said, _sit down_!" the old man snapped, slapping his hands down on the arms of his wheelchair.

They sat.

"Now," he said more calmly. "I am well aware of what you think of the teaching methods of my son and I, but my grandson is not us, and I will not allow him to suffer from our reputation. The way that we run our school produces good results, and well-behaved boys fit for society, but you don't think of that, you just complain that we are harsh and unfeeling. I will not allow your unfounded accusations and prejudice toward our family to tear Charlie and my grandson apart. I have never seen Manfred happier then he's been in these few weeks. So," Ezekiel said, steepling his fingers in front of his face as he spoke softly, his dark eyes intent as he looked at them. "What do I have to do to get you to sign a paper giving Charlie the right to marry my grandson?"

* * *

><p>"Asa?.." Charlie asked him quietly where he sat beside Manfred on the small love seat in their rooms.<p>

"Yes, Charlie?" the redheaded older boy asked him with a smile.

"Is Benjaman okay?"

"Yes, he's alright. He's hurting, I won't deny that, but by the time that I left him last night, he was happy again, and so was I."

"Last night?.." Charlie inquired of him curiously.

"Yes. I took him and Runner Bean out for ice cream, and then took Ben to a movie before walking him home. I'm Courting him. I love him, and I want him to marry me."

"C-Courting? L-Love? M-Marry?" Charlie stammered in shock, blinking at the sudden swerve in conversation about his childhood friend.

"Yes. He didn't seem.. that upset at the prospect. I believe that he was happy about it, truly."

* * *

><p>"I have good news, Charlie," Manfred said that night as he held the younger boy close in their bed. "Great news, actually. I've spoken to my grandfather. The rest of your family have given their permission, in writing, for us to be wed."<p>

"Really?.." Charlie gasped, his eyes widening at the thought. "_That's wonderful_! _Oh_, _Manfred_, _I_ _love you so much_! _When_?"

Manfred smiled as he drew Charlie closer with soft dark eyes, wrapping his arms around him tenderly.

"What do you think about this weekend?"

"This weekend? That sounds great. We'll have to work hard, though, to make the preparations in time. Especially with our school work."

"I know, but we can do it, sweet heart, if we work together."

"_Mmm_.. You're right, Manfred," Charlie said, snuggling his head against Manfred's chest with a happy sigh. "I can't wait for our wedding night."

"Me, too, Charlie, me, too."

* * *

><p>"Is it true, Charlie? Tell me it isn't, please," Fidelo begged his best friend as he walked up to him quickly, the next day, Monday, causing Charlie to turn and look at him in surprise and confusion.<p>

"Is what true?"

"Is it true that you're sleeping with Manfred?"

"No. Of course not."

"Oh, good, then."

"We haven't slept together, yet."

"_What_?"

"We're engaged, and we're waiting `till we get married first before we make love together."

"Oh, my god, _Charlie_!" the other boy gasped, pressing the back of his right hand over his mouth as he stared at him with wide eyes.

"Please don't even try to talk me out of it, Fidelo," Charlie said with clear warning in his eyes. "It won't work. I love him, and he loves me. We're getting married this weekend."

"Oh lord, this is awful.. What will the others think?"

"I don't care. And now that you somehow know, I'm going to tell all of them. Tonight."

* * *

><p>"I told Fidelo to ask you all here for a reason," Charlie said, feigning calm as he looked at all the boys in his dorm, some younger, some older.<p>

There was Fidelo, of course. He had hardly left Charlie's side since earlier, because he was so concerned for his friend, and Charlie had borne it in patient silence.

Asa was there as well, and Billy Raven, Gabriel Silk, Lysander and Tancred. "I assume that you've all heard the rumors about Manfred and I?" Everyone nodded but Asa, since he already knew, and the redheaded boy was smirking slightly. "Neither of these rumors are true."

Everyone looked relieved, until Charlie continued softly as he looked at all the boys seriously.

"Manfred has not hypnotized me into being with him, I love him. And he loves me. We are, however, not sleeping together, except in the sense that I am sharing his bed. As much as we love and want each other, we are waiting until our wedding night. This weekend. It would really mean a lot to me if you guys would help with the preparations. We're going to need it in order to make it in time."

"What do your parents, your family, think about this, Charlie?" Lysander asked him calmly.

"Well, they weren't that thrilled at first," Charlie admitted in reply. "With the exception of my aunts and Grandma Bone, of course. They kind of thought the same thing as everyone else did, but we managed to convince them that this is what we really want, both of us. There could never be anyone else for me. I love him, with all that I am, all that I will ever be."

"But, how can you be sure of that, Charlie?" Tancred asked him with wide eyes, the slight wind that his emotions whipped up blowing his spiky yellow hair about his face as he spoke to the younger boy.

Charlie stepped closer to Tancred, lowering his voice so that only he and Lysander could hear his answer. "I just am. How did you know that Lysander was the one for you?"

"My heart told me," Tancred said firmly despite his obvious surprise at Charlie's question.

"It is the same with me. I've known for… quite a while that I wanted him. Not as long as he's wanted me, but.. long enough."

"If you're really sure, Charlie?" Gabriel asked him with obvious concern in his eyes.

"I am." "Then we'll help you," Lysander promised firmly. "Both of us."

"I'll help, too," Gabriel said with a nod.

"Me, too," Billy promised him.

Asa inclined his head wordlessly.

"`Fi?" Charlie inquired of his best friend, watching him in anticipation of his rejection.

"I'll help," Fidelo said with some reluctance, causing Charlie to sigh in relief despite the other boy's hesitance as he moved to hug him tightly.

"Thank you, `Fi," he said quietly where he'd laid his head against his left shoulder for a moment before looking up at him with a smile. "It really means a lot to me."

"I know, `Char. I could see it in your eyes when you were speaking of him."

* * *

><p>The next week, in between lessons and homework, was spent in preparations for the wedding, all the boys in Charlie's dorm lending a hand somewhere in the process as they had promised him. Manfred and Charlie chose and addressed the invitations themselves and sent them out in the mail right away since they only had seven days by their own choice.<p>

They figured that some of the people invited would be upset about not having enough warning, but they would deal with that when the time came.

They just wanted to be married, so that they could truly lie together as husbands should.

* * *

><p>Charlie's family came to the school to see him on Saturday, since he wouldn't be returning home for the weekend, and after the wedding on Sunday, Bloor's Academy would be his home. At least until he and Manfred graduated.<p>

"Thank you," Charlie said with obvious gratefulness, smiling at all of them happily.

They all nodded, smiling back, and nothing more was said on the matter as they got to work on the wedding preparations together quickly.

* * *

><p>Charlie smiled where he stood next to Manfred in a deep-purple suit trimmed in white, one of his hands held tightly within his boyfriend's own as he smiled back at Charlie with obvious happiness, wearing a pure white suit trimmed in purple, sliding their rings, which they had reluctantly removed for the ceremony, onto each other's fingers.<p>

Charlie's eyes closed as Manfred lowered his head down to kiss him gently, uncaring about everyone else as he lingered over the kiss over long before pulling back slowly to smile down at Charlie tenderly. Charlie grinned back at him with obvious contentment, still holding Manfred's hand as they turned, as one, to face their family and friends.

Charlie smiled, as did Manfred, at all of them, Charlie reaching for his white-and-purple-rosed bouquet that lay nearby, tossing it out into the crowd.

Benjaman caught the beautiful grouping of roses entirely by accident, and a nearby Asa smirked, amused, watching as his boyfriend blushed beet-red in embarrassment, clutching the flowers in obvious bewilderment as everyone clapped and cheered, even hearing a high-pitched whistle that he wasn't sure form whence it came.

"I guess we're next, baby," Asa moved closer to whisper in his ear huskily, causing Benjaman to blush even deeper, laying his head on Asa's left shoulder while the bouquet dangled from his fingers where his arm lay against Asa's waist as they cuddled closer to each other happily.

"I suppose so.."


	9. Epilogue What You Do To Me

**Epilogue What You Do To Me**

Manfred carried Charlie bridal-style into their bedroom, setting him down on the bed gently, his eyes hungry and dark, devouring Charlie where he lay trembling with anticipation as Manfred began to unbutton his own shirt, tossing it aside gracefully before unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down and off.

He stepped out of them before climbing onto the bed, covering Charlie's clothed body with his mostly naked one like a warm blanket, pleased and obviously turned on by the soft moan that escaped his gorgeous young husband, his hands removing Charlie's shirt before moving up his belly to his chest, his fingers tweaking and rolling Charlie's nipples, causing him to cry out and arch his back beautifully as they instantly pebbled in response. "_M_-_Manfred_! Please, I.. _Oh_, _please_, I _need_ you _inside_ me!"

"Already, baby?.." Manfred purred softly with smoldering bedroom eyes. "No more foreplay?"

"_No_!" Charlie begged him, clutching at his arms tightly. "_I need you now_! _Please_! _Make love to me_!"

Manfred nodded, his mouth dry at the agony of needing in Charlie's eyes, swallowing before removing Charlie's pants and both of their undergarments, tossing them away with the rest before pressing his body to Charlie's own once more, trembling at how erotic it felt to finally touch him this way, their naked forms sliding together in the partial darkness, kissing him hungrily as he reached for the oil in his bedside table nearby.

He slipped his oil-wet fingers between Charlie's lower cheeks, caressing his tight hole tenderly, relieved when it softened as Charlie jerked slightly into the touch and moaned with pleasure. "_Manfred_, _please_! _Please_, _my love_!"

Manfred shuddered at the _hunger_ and _desperation_ in Charlie's voice and expression, nodding as he slipped a single finger into him, easily followed by another when Charlie relaxed now with a soft sigh of pleasure, his beautiful brown eyes fluttering closed as he spread his legs wider for Manfred almost unconsciously, his lower belly quivering visibly as Manfred slipped a third finger into him slowly.

"_Manfred_! _Please_, _god_, _Manfred_! _I feel that I shall die without you in me_, _right now_!"

"_Roll over_, _Charlie_.." Manfred whispered, a soft command in his right ear before he withdrew his fingers and moved off of him reluctantly so that Charlie could roll over onto his belly on the mattress.

Charlie moaned low, arching his back as Manfred moved up behind him, resting his weight atop him, pushing deep inside him slowly and carefully, enjoying Charlie's ragged cry of clear delight, holding that position as he gave him time to adjust to his presence within him.

"_M_-_Manfred_, _ohh god_!" Charlie begged him desperately, arching his back as he moaned and quivered beneath him. "_I need you to move_, _please_!"

Manfred nodded, starting to thrust now, slowly at first, then faster as Charlie became used to his movements, begging him loudly and crying actual tears of joy as Manfred moved deep inside him, their skin soon sweat slicked and flushed, long hair sticking to their foreheads and faces as they made love together.

Manfred leaned down to whisper in Charlie's right ear, his breath hot and panting as he thrust into him hard one last time, "Come for me, Charlie, my love.."

"_Manfred_!" Charlie _screamed_, arching his spine and throwing his head back as he spent himself on the sheets beneath him before going limp, moaning feebly with pleasure as he felt Manfred's hot seed splash and burn hotly deep in his previously-virgin nether entrance, trembling as Manfred pulled out with obvious reluctance to lay down beside him, pulling Charlie into his tender embrace.

"I love you, Charlie.." he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his temple lovingly. "I should clean you up.."

"Don't.." Charlie said softly, wriggling his slim hips in a somewhat provocative manner without realizing it, visibly trembling where he felt the still-warm seed between his lower cheeks that Manfred had put there in so pleasant a way. "I like- I love it.. It feels good.. knowing that I'm finally yours. I'll love you forever, Manfred.."

Manfred shuddered at Charlie's straightforward reply, feeling his lower belly tighten, hardening again at the thought that Charlie wanted to sleep with his seed deep within him still, kissing his hot little husband's upturned lips gently before instructing him softly, "Sleep, Charlie.. You look tired. We'll rest awhile, my Heart."

"_Mmm_.. I always want to sleep like this, Manfred.." Charlie murmured sleepily as he snuggled closer to Manfred happily. "In your arms, with the evidence of your love deep inside me.."

Manfred groaned as he felt his hard cock jerk at his words, knowing that Charlie most likely felt it too since they were spooning.

"God, Charlie, what you do to me.. Sleep, baby. We have the whole week off school for our honeymoon. My grandfather and father thought it fitting. We can do anything that you want, Charlie. Think about it, and then let me know, alright?"

"Okay. Sounds good. Love you, Manfred.."

"Love you, too, Charlie. Goodnight."

"Night.."


End file.
